Guides - Références à d'autres fictions dans Neon Genesis Evangelion
Anime et manga Chōdenji Robo Combattler V thumb|La révélation de Combatter aux pilotesChōdenji Robo Combattler V (超電磁ロボ コン・バトラーＶ Chōdenji Robo Konbatorā Bui) est une série télévisée de 54 épisodes réalisée par Tadao Nagahama. Dans une discussion entre Yutaka Izubuchi et Hideaki Anno, il est dit que l'introduction de l'Evangelion Unité-01 dans l'épisode 01 s'inspire d'une scène au début de Chodenji Robo Combattler V. Alors que tous les pilotes sont rassemblés dans une salle sombre (pendant que le méchant ravage la ville à l'extérieur), les lumières s'allument et révèlent le visage d'un robot géant. Detonator Orgun '' ''Detonator Orgun (デトネイター・オーガン, Detoneitā Ōgan) ''est un OAV en trois épisodes sortie en 1991. Il est impossible de dire si cela a réellement influencé les créateurs d'Evangelion, mais il existe de nombreuses similitudes devant être notifiées, même si seulement peuvent être de simple coïncidence. Le personnage principale, Tomoru Shindo, se synchronise avec un alien bio-mécanique, Orgun. Cependant, il est révélé plus tard que les "aliens" sont en réalités des humains super-évolués. Le dernier épisode montre des symbolique biblique, le plus notable est la forme de l'attaque finale d'Orgun en forme de crucifix. Les premiers concepts pour les Evangelions ressemble fortement à Orgun, mais il faut noter que des designs similaire avec des épaulières et des cornes existent dans d'autres manga de mecha à la fin des années 80/début des années 90. ''Devilman '' ''Devilman ''(デビルマン, Debiruman)', une série de manga par Go Nagai, contient une fin apocalyptique similaire à celle de ''Neon Genesis Evangelion. Yoshiyuki Sadamoto a déclaré dans une interview publiée dans l'édition Deluxe de Der Mond que lui et Hideaki Anno ont été influencés par Go Nagai et qu'ils voulaient une fin similaire à celle de Devilman. Mon voisin Totoro thumb|leftDans l'épisode 04 , après avoir quitter le bus, Shinji reste près d'une statue de Jizo, la divinité protectrice des enfants. Ce plan est apparemment un hommage à un plan similaire dans le film Mon voisin Totoro '' (となりのトトロ, Tonari no Totoro) par Miyazaki. Anno a travaillé comme animateur pour le film de Miyazaki, ''Nausicaä de la vallée du vent. Nausicaä de la vallée du vent Manga Nausicaä de la vallée du vent (風の谷のナウシカ,Kaze no tani no Naushika) ''est un manga par Hayao Miyazaki paru dans le magazine Animage de Février 1982 à Mars 1994 et publié plus tard en sept volumes. Un film d'animation basé sur les deux premiers volues et réalisé par Miyazaki est sorti en Mars 1984. Le manga contient des similarités avec Evangelion. * La mère de la Princesse Kushana semble avoir servi d'inspiration pour la mère d'Asuka . Comme Kyoko, la mère de Kushana est devenue folle au point de croire que sa fille était une poupée au lieu de reconnaitre son propre enfant. * Les Dieux-Guerriers sont des créations humaines qui détruisent le monde durant les Sept Jours de Feu. Ce sont des être biomécanique. Comme les Evas , les Dieux-Guerriers sont capables d'agir et de penser de manière autonome et possède leur propre âme. Ils se sont déclarés comme les arbitres de la race humaine et possèdent une puissance d'énergie. Ils sont même capable d'étendre des ailes de lumière comme l'Unité-01 dans The End of Evangelion . Les Dieux-Guerriers possèdent également ce qui peut être considéré comme un A.T.Field . '''Film' thumb|Les Dieux-Guerriers dans le filmUne adaptation animée est sortie le 04 Mars 1984 avec une histoire inspirée par les deux premiers volumes du manga avec quelques éléments originales. Même s'il n'y a rien de nouveau dans le film qui semble avoir inspiré Evangelion , c'est la production qui attire notre attention car Hideaki Anno a commencé à travailler dans le domaine de l'animation avec Nausicaä de la vallée du vent. D'après un documentaire présent dans le DVD nord-américain du film, la production du film prennait du retard à cause des fortes exigences de Miyazaki. Pour rattraper cela, une annonce a été faite dans le magazine Animage pour recruter plus d'animateur. Voyageant à Tokyo pour répondre à l'annonce, Anno est allé au studio d'animation, a frappé à la porte de Miyazaki et lui a confié des storyboards qu'il avait dessiné. Impressionné par son travail, Miyazaki confia à Anno l'animation des Dieux-Guerriers. Le producteur des Studios Ghibli, Toshio Suzuki, confia que pour Miyazaki, la scène des Dieux-Guerriers était le climax du film et l'une des plus difficile à animer pour montrer aux spectateurs quelques choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. Suzuki ajoute que Miyazaki "voulait quelque chose avec de l'impact. Très détaillé avec un sens du mouvement unique." La façon dont Anno a animé les Dieux-Guerrier a beaucoup impressionné notamment Miyazaki. Il est clair que Nausicaä et d'autres travaux de Miyazaki ont influencé Anno dès qu'il a commencé à réaliser. Anno sera plus tard connu pour avoir critiquer les œuvres antérieurs du Studio Ghibli en disant qu'elles n'avaient pas "le "sang" qui coule en chacun de nous", Il sera plus tard déclaré que Miyzazaki et Anno se détestaient l'un l'autre, ce qui depuis a été réfuté. Cependant, il est important de noter que dans sa critique, Anno dit qu'il considère Miyazaki et Ichirou Itano comme ses professeurs, pas seulement sur l'aspect technique de l'animation, mais aussi en tant que réalisateur. Anno dit aussi "ma position en tant que réalisateur n'est rien d'autre qu'une tentative de rapprocher les choses que j'ai appris de ces deux personnes". Robotech '' ''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross ''(超時空要塞マクロス, Chōjikū Yōsai Macross), '''ou Robotech en France, est un classique de l'animation dans le domaine des mecha. Il a été diffusé à partir du 03 Octobre 1982 et sera décliné en séries télévisée, OAV, et films. Il a été réalisé par Noboru Ishiguro et contient des designs de robots inspiré du Grumman F-14 Tomcat. Hideaki Anno a été un animateur-clef sur ce projet. Dans le premier épisode, le protagoniste, Hikaru Ichijo, devient par inadvertance pilote et fait atterrir en catastrophe son avion en détruisant les bureaux d'Artland et du Studio Nue, les compagnies ayant créées Macross. Dans l'épisode 09 , l'Evangelion Unité-02 escalade un immeuble à moitié submergé représentant les bureaux du Studio Fantasia, l'un des studios d'animation à l'origine de la production d'Evangelion. L'histoire de ''Super Dimension Fortress Macross commence quand une guerre interstellaire éclate entre les humains et les Zentradis, une race de guerrier de l'espace. Si, au début, les deux races semblent avoir peu de chose en commun, il est plus tard révélé qu'elles sont génétiquement similaire. La révélation finale est que les humaines et les Zentradis ont été créé par une ancienne race extra-terrestre humanoïde, les Protocultures. Les Zentradis ont été créé pour la guerre tandis que les humains devaient préserver la culture. Ce point du scénario est similaire dans Evangelion: les humains et les Anges diffèrent par leurs formes, les habilités, et la matière qui les compose, mais ils sont génétiquement similaires. Même si l'origine commune des deux races n'est jamais montrée dans la série, elle est expliqué dans les Informations Classifiées dans le jeu vidéo Neon Genesis Evangelion 2 . On découvre que la race alien est connu sous le nom de Première Race Ancestrale . Space Runaway Ideon '' ''Space Runaway Ideon (伝説巨神イデオン, Densetsu Kyojin Ideon) ''est un anime de mecha diffusé en 1980, créé et réalisé par Yoshiyuki Tomino, le créateur de ''Mobile Suit Gundam. C'est probablement la plus grande influence pour Neon Genesis Evangelion. L'histoire suit un groupe de colon ayant trouvé une mystérieuse armure robotique, l'Ideon, sur la planète Solo. Alors qu'ils inspectaient la relique, une autre race d'aliens humanoïdes, les Buff Clan, rentre en contact avec eux et une guerre éclate. Les protagonistes s'échappent de la planète dans un ancien vaisseau spatial et voyage à travers la galaxie en utilisant les immenses pouvoirs d'Ideon pour combattre les Buff Clan. Au fil de l'histoire, les personnages découvrent que le robot semble avoir son propre esprit et qu'il possède l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers. À cause de son âge et de l'aspect sombre de l'histoire, la série n'a jamais été diffusé en occident. Neon Genesis Evangelion n'est pas la première série de Gainax à faire référence à Space Runaway Ideon et plus tard, d'autres série du studio lui rendront hommage. * 1981 : Daicon III Opening Animation - Dans ce court-métrage hallucinogène, une petite fille (qui deviendra plus tard Daicon Bunny Girl) utilise l'attaque "Missile Spam" d'Ideon pour détruire un certain nombre de choses (dont Ideon). * 1988 : Gunbuster (トップをねらえ！, Top wo nerae !) - Durant la bataille de l'épisode 05, des robots effectuent l'attaque "Missile Spam". * 2002 : Abenobashi Magical Shopping Street '(アベノ橋魔法☆商店街,Abenobashi Mahō☆Shotengai) * 2004 : ''Diebuster (トップをねらえ 2! Toppu o Nerae Tsū!) ''- La série recycle des attaques d'Ideon. Une planète est coupée en deux et une attaque produit une tornade, comme l'arme d'Ideon. * 2004: Diebuster, aka Gunbuster 2'' Plusieurs attaques sont recyclés d'Ideon.Une planète est coupée en deux (après beaucoup de préhension particulièrement subtile), et une attaque "Lightning Kick" produit un effet de type tornade, comme l'arme d'Ideon. *2001 : ''Mahoromatic (まほろまてぃっく, Mahoromatikku)'' - Certains androïdes de combat possèdent une armes puissantes sous la forme d'une lames énergétiques sortant de leurs mains, comme l'épée d'Ideon. Dans l'épisode 25, Feldrance, très sûr de lui, dit qu'il a la sensation de pouvoir couper la Terre en deux avec sa lame, comme l'exploit le plus mémorable d'Ideon. *2007 - ''Gurren Lagann (天元突破グレンラガン, Tengen Toppa Guren Ragan)' ''- Dans l'épisode 14, Gurren-Lagann tire une volée de foreuses à la manière de l'attaque "Missile Spam" d'Ideon. Gunbuster Ideon.png|''Gunbuster Diebuster Ideon.jpg|''Diebuster'' Gurren lagann ideon.jpg|''Gurren Lagann'' Même si Ideon ''reste une série classique de super robot, les similarités avec ''Evangelions ''deviennent plus apparentes dans les derniers épisodes. Ideon est alimenté par une puissante source d'énergie connu sous le nom d'Ide. Il est plus tard révélé que cette énergie est illimitée et peut potentiellement détruire l'univers. Dans ''Evangelion, le Moteur S² est aussi une source d'énergie illimité. L'Ide détecte les émotions des personnes à bord de l'Ideon et du Solo Ship et agit le plus souvent de manière protecteur. Cela est plus fort pour les personnes les plus jeunes, particulièrement quand le bébé de Piper Lou est en danger. C'est un concept similaire à la synchronisation des Evangelions . Quand l'Ide "se réveille", ses pouvoirs d'attaque et de défense augmentent drastiquement. Dans des cas extrêmes, l'Ideon peut devenir berserk est agir indépendamment, avec des résultats désastreux. L'Ideon et le Solo Ship peuvent aussi projetter une barrière d'énergie en fonction de "l'humeur" de l'Ide. Cela sera aussi réutilisé sous la forme de l'A.T.Field . Le signal visuel indiquant le réveil de l'Ide est les stries d'électricité sur la visière d'Ideon. Dans Evangelion, un effet similaire indique que l'âme de l'Eva prend le contrôle est la chute d'une goutte dans l'eau suivant l'illumination des yeux de l'Eva. La vraie nature de l'Ide est expliqué dans des termes concrets dans l'épisode 34, quand Bes Jordan rentre en contact avec une autre entité dans un rêve alors qu'il été à l'infirmerie du Solo Ship. L'Ide se décrit comme "une collection de milliers, de dizaine de millier, de centaine de millions de conscience" - la population entière d'une civilisation supposée éteinte en une seule entité de pure énergie. C'est un état similaire à la Complémentarité dans Evangelion. Quand Ideon devient berserk, son but est simplement de protéger l'Ide ou ceux dont le cœur est assez pur selon son avis. Après avoir été témoin de la nature guerrière des humains et du Buff Clan, il est maintenant capable d'émettre un jugement sur les deux races. À la fin de la séquence onirique, Bes fit à l'Ide qu'il va s'opposer à ses plans, il annonce "Je ne fais pas parti de toi ! Je suis moi, je suis moi-même !" ce qui peut être mis en parallèle avec Evangelion quand Shinji choisi de rejeter la Complémentarité et désire rester individuel. Space Runaway Ideon contient quelques références religieuse qui ne sont pas autant exagérées que dans Evangelion. La connaissance des Buff Clan sur l'Ide est basée sur une vieille légende ce qui explique pourquoi il se réfère à lui comme le "Dieu Géant". Une fois que ses motivations commencent à être révéler, les personnages se questionnent pour savoir s'il est réellement un dieu ou quelques chose de plus malveillant. Le bébé de Karala, qui semble avoir une forte connexion avec l'Ide, est nommé Messie, et d'après son nom, il est le Messie qui, à la fin, guide les âmes des morts vers un nouveau commencement. L'histoire tourmentée de la production d'Evangelion peut être mis en parallèle avec celle d'Ideon à un degré qui est presque effrayant. Pendant sa diffusion télévisée, Ideon a fait peu d'audience et a été annulé après 39 épisodes, résultant en une fin précipité. Cependant, grâce à une forte demande, la fin a été refaite sous la forme de deux films. Le premier film, A Contact, est un résumé condensé des 38 premiers épisodes de la série. Le second, Be Invoked, commence avec un récapitulatif de l'épisode 39 et suit la fin originalement prévue montrant le conflit entre humains et Buff Clan. Cela donna à l'histoire une conclusion appropriée. La fin brusque d'Ideon est l'un des éléments les plus connus dans le fandom de l'anime, et la plupart des fans qui n'ont jamais vu la série savent que tout le monde meurt à la fin (cependant, contrairement à une croissance populaire, l'Ideon ne détruit pas le monde). Yoshiyuki Tomino a toujours eu un penchant pour tuer ses personnages en masse, et Ideon est peut-être le plus connu de ses célèbres travaux d'extermination. La violence dans The End of Evangelion doit beaucoup au style de Tomino. Une similarité moins évoquée concerne les scènes filmées que l'on retrouve dans The End of Evangelion et dans Be Invoked. La fin télévisée d'Evangelion contient une autre référence à Be Invoked. La scène finale de "Félicitations" est similaire à la fin de Be Invoked, où les âmes de tous les personnages volent à travers l'espace et les enfants commencent à chanter "Joyeux Annivervaire" à Messie qui les mènes à la renaissance. Super Durand '' thumb|Le Super-X''Super Durand (未来警察ウラシマン, Mirai Keisatsu Urashiman) ''est une série de cinquante épisode diffusé en 1983. Urashiman Ryū voyage mystérieusement dans le futur où il est surnommé "Super Durand" ("Urashiman" en japonais) et obtient des supers pouvoir. Il est recruté dans la Magma Police qui est dédié à la protection de Neo-Tokyo contre l'organisation NÉGA. Sur les cinquante épisodes, seuls les 26 premiers épisodes ont été doublés en français. Dans l'épisode 47, NÉGA libère une machine volante en forme d'octoèdre connu sous le nom de "Super-X". Super-X tire des rayons énergétique et ne semble pas affecté par les armes conventionnelles. Super-X est également capable de changer son apparence. ''Très cher frère... '' Une scène de la série ''Très cher frère... (おにいさまへ…, Oniisama e…) est reconstruit presque à l'identique dans l'épisode 18 : * Deux amies proches discutent dans un parc. * Il y a un long plan sur leurs pieds. * Il y a un plan sur un bac à sable contenant une pelle et un seau. Les personnages de Très cher frère comporte un personnage nommé "Rei Asaka" alias "Saint-Just" et "Kaworu Orihara" alias "Kaworu no Kimi" (Prince Kaworu). 18_C073b.png 18_C074b.png 18_C075.png Oniisamapark.jpg Oniisamafeet.jpg Oniisamasandbox.jpg Littérature La Bête qui criait amour au cœur du monde '' Le titre de l'épisode 26 , ''La Bête qui criait "Moi" au centre du monde (''The Beast that Shouted Love at the Heart of the World)', vient de la nouvelle américaine de Harian Ellison. Le mot japonais "''Ai" (amour), peut aussi être interpréter comme le mot anglais "I''" (je, moi). ''Le Vent dans la Porte '' Juste avant le test d'activation de l'Evangelion Unité-00 , on peut voir un moniteur de l'Unité-00 avec une liste des synapses et des neurones. Sous ''Mitochondria, on peut lire "Farandolae". C'est un terme fictif venant du roman de Madeleine L'Engle, Le Vent dans la Porte ''(A Wind in the Door)', la suite de "''Un Raccourci dans le Temps" (A Wrinkle in Time), et une entité vivant dans les Mitochondrie. Les Farandolae garde les Mitochondrie en vie et, s'ils meurent, tue les Mitochondires, ce qui tue l’organisme. Les Enfants d'Icare Le roman d'Arthur C. Clarke, Les Enfants d'Icare, a été publié en 1953 et comprend un concept similaire à la Complémentarité. Dans Les Enfants d'Icare, une race extra-terrestre nommé les Suzerains atterrissent sur Terre et mettent immédiatement fin aux guerres, créant une utopie virtuel sur Terre. Les années passent, et les enfants commencent a montré des habilités télépathique. Les Suzerains révèlent que leur vrai objectif était de préparer l'humanité à être absorbée dans le Maître Esprit, une entité existant dans l'inconscient de nombreuses civilisations. Vers la fin du roman, tous les adultes sont morts et tous les enfants télépathes, tout ce qu'il reste de l'humanité, sont absorbés dans le Maître Esprit. The General Zapped an Angel [[Fichier:The_General_Zapped_an_Angel.jpg|thumb|La couverture de The General Zapped an Angel]] La couverture de l'édition de 1970 de cet anthologie d'Howard Fast ressemble à l'apparence de la tête de Lilith dans la scène finale de The End of Evangelion. Cinéma et série télévisée 2001, l'Odyssée de l'espace Peut-être la référence la plus connue de la série. Les monolithes noirs de la SEELE sont inspirés du classique de la science-fiction sortie en 1968, 2001, l'Odyssée de l'Espace (2001, A Space Odyssey). Dans le roman, les monolithes ont été construit par une race d'être qui ont transféré leurs consciences dans des machines, et qui ont, plus tard, transféré leurs consciences dans des formes non-corporelles. Mis à part cette référence notable, Neon Genesis Evangelion rend plusieurs hommages visuels au film de Stanley Kubrick: * L'alignement du Soleil, de la Lune et de la Terre - Un plan qui semble venir à l'origine de 2001, l'Odyssée de l'Espace et qui est utilisé notamment dans Ideon ''et ''Evangelion. Cela peut cependant être un simple plan "banal" puisqu'il est utilisé dans de nombreux anime de mecha montrant la Terre depuis l'espace. Dans Evangelion, le Second Impact est vu depuis la Lune. Aussi, dans un renversement de position, le Soleil est montré au dessus de la Lune qui est, elle même, au dessus de la Terre pendant le Third Impact . 2001 alignement.png|L'alignement dans 2001, l'Odyssée de l'Espace Ideon alignement.jpg|L'alignement dans Space Runaway Ideon School days alignement.jpg|L'alignement dans School Days Victory gundam alignement.jpg|L'alignement dans Mobile Suit Victory Gundam 12_C002b.png|L'alignement lors du Secon Impact dans NGE Lilith rei ailes.png|L'alignement lors du Third Impact dans EoE * Les octogones concentriques - À bord de la station spatiale Discovery, Dave Bowman marche à travers un couloir orthogonal pour atteindre une capsule spatiale pour remplacer la pièce AE-35 défectueuse. Les octogones concentriques des A.T.Fields ont été inspiré par ce couloir. 2001 octogone.png|Le couloir de Discovery 02_C270b.png|L'A.T.Field de Sachiel * Le passager solitaire - En 2001, l'Odyssée de l'Espace et Le Mystère d'Andromède, un scientifique important est seul pendant un vol. Gendo est le seul passager visible dans le SSTO vu dans l'épisode 07 . 2001 seul 01.png|''2001, l'Odyssée de l'Espace'' 07_C072.png|Gendo dans le SSTO * Le casque de Dave - Le casque que porte Dave Bowman dans l'espace possède des ressemblances avec la tête de Shamshel . 2001 casque.png|Le casque de Dave Bowman Shamsheldesign.png|Shamshel Cosmos 1999 '' La date du 13 Septembre est une référence à la série de science-fiction de Gerry Anderson. ''Godzilla vs Megalon '' thumb|Jet JaguarJet Alone est nommé en référence à Jet Jaguar, le coéquipier robotique de Godzilla dans ''Godzilla vs Megalon (ゴジラ対メガロ Gojira tai Megaro). Dans le premier script du film, Jet Jaguar devait se nommé Red Alone. L'équpe de Gainax a fait une combinaise de ces deux noms. Jet Alone possède aussi un grille sur sa tête ressemblant à la bouche de Jet Jaguar. UFO, alerte dans l'espace UFO, alerte dans l'espace est une série télévisée britannique de science-fiction créée en 1969. D'après Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, le character designer de la franchise, les personnages de Gendo Ikari et Kozo Fuyutsuki sont inspirés du Commandant Ed Straker et du Colonel Alec Freeman de la série UFO. Straker était le commandant de l'organisation terrestre clandestine SHADO, avec Freeman comme son bras droit. Les deux sont souvent vus ensemble. La tenue de Freeman ressemble à celle de Fuyutsuki, mais avec des boutons à la place d'une fermeture éclaire. Mais parfois, Freeman porte un costume similaire à celui de Straker. Ce dernier porte une costume à fermeture éclaire ressemblant à l'uniforme de Gendo. L'uniforme de Straker est parfois porté avec une veste. Ufo commander straker 1.jpg|Le Commandant Straker Ufo col freeman.jpg|Le Colonel Freeman Navigation Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion Catégorie:The End of Evangelion Catégorie:Guides Catégorie:Articles réels